


Psych, Season 5, Episode 10, Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s05e10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 2





	Psych, Season 5, Episode 10, Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part

Open to Gus and Shawn talking about Pierre paying for plane tickets and a hotel room in exchange for Shawn coming to visit him in prison.

The episode is subtle about this, but I love the fact Gus was automatically included. Pierre has no interest in Gus, and Gus has no interest in him. However, Gus is Shawn’s platonic everything and vice versa. Pierre had already gathered how close they are, and he either automatically bought the two tickets and the room with two beds, or Shawn told him he wouldn’t come without Gus.

Gus has reservations about going on a vacation funded by a criminal.

I completely see his point.

Shawn, however, assures Gus the little gun Pierre pointed at Shawn (“twice,” Gus pointedly interjects) wasn’t loaded. Also, he and Pierre are Twitter buddies.

Prisoners have Twitter?

Telling Gus to think of a lie to tell his boss, he excitedly declares they’re going to Canada.

How in the world does Gus still have a job? Even with an earlier episode somewhat dealing with this, realistically, after five years of this sort of thing, he’d be jobless.

Next, at Henry’s, he and Shawn have an awkward conversation where Henry tells him a large number of the viewers are sick and tired of Shawn and Juliet’s chemistry-less will-they-won’t-they dance, and if the show is going to insist on trying to sell them as compelling, they should just get together already.

Alternatively, Henry just advises Shawn to tell Juliet how he feels before it’s too late, and despite my non-shipping of Shawn/Juliet, I do like this scene for showing how Henry and Shawn have become closer and both are trying but still having a hard time when it comes to anything truly serious.

Then, at police station, Buzz and Shawn have another conversation about Shawn-luves-Juliet. Buzz is such an awesome character, and the show is wasting him on this. It’s revealed Juliet has apparently already left for Italy.

At the prison, Gus asks why Shawn is freaking out. He points out Shawn was quiet throughout the whole plane ride and watched some movie all the way through. Heh.

Shawn gives a defeated answer about his life before cheering up. He promises they will have a fun time.

In the visiting room, Pierre has a moustache, and since I don’t know if it’s Cary Elwes’s actual moustache or a prop, I will not comment on it. Shawn and Pierre flirt for a bit, and then, Pierre announces he can be the criminal mastermind Shawn thought he was.

Not shipping Shawn/Pierre, Gus tells Pierre he doesn’t have to commit another crime to impress Shawn and shouldn’t want to. However, Pierre does, and he takes some amusement in declaring he will.

The next scene has Shawn and Gus in the car. Shawn feels badly for Pierre. From his POV, Pierre came across as somewhat needy. Gus characterises Pierre as someone unable to deal with being exposed for who and what he was.

Then, Pierre sits up from the backseat.

Gus blames Shawn, but both Shawn and Pierre assure him Shawn didn’t help him escape. He threatens Gus with a shiv, and Cary Elwes is excellent at comedy in this episode.

Stealing the car, he leaves them without their phones or passports. What I don’t understand is why they don’t head back to the prison, since it can’t be more than an hour away, at most, and tell them Pierre not only escaped but stole their car.

Instead, they walk twelve hours to wherever it is Macintosh works.

I find it hard to believe they came across no signs of civilisation along the way.

Despite genuinely liking them, Macintosh is less-than-pleased to see them due to the whole thing were they did convince him to break the law and got him majorly demoted as a result.

During this scene it’s revealed an officer recently died, and Shawn convinces Macintosh to call the prison to tell them Pierre’s escaped. When Mackintosh does, the prison says he hasn’t. They’ve established this by doing a rough count rather than a visible headcount.

It seems to me a rough count rather than a visible headcount isn’t the best way to protect society from people who have been determined unfit to be a part of it.

Then, the police scanner goes off about an art theft. Heh.

At the crime scene, Mackintosh reveals the victim is the crown prosecutor, and his wife is the rich one. Shawn silently gushes to Gus about how adorable Pierre is until they discover the crown prosecutor’s dead body.

Back at the prison, Pierre appears. Once the three are alone, Shawn and Gus are angry and disgusted, and Pierre has a funny line I’m not going to try to transcribe as he realises someone has framed him.

Gus walks away, and before following, Shawn flatly tells Pierre, “I don’t love you, anymore.”

Out in the lobby, the duo finds Lassiter. He’s trying to extradite Pierre but is having trouble due to Pierre being a murder suspect. Juliet appears, and Shawn is thrilled. He says he needs to talk to her before she goes with the new boyfriend to Italy. They agree to talk later.

In the car, Gus asks Shawn whether Shawn is freaking out about Pierre or Juliet. The answer is both, and Shawn points out Pierre probably would have used gloves.

Yeah, how were his fingerprints planted? This is never explained, and from what I understand, it’s not an easy thing to do. In fact, I’m honestly not sure if it’s possible to do outside of fiction.

At the hotel, an employee goes to get their bags from the trunk, and police surround the car. It turns out, Pierre escaped by climbing into the trunk. He also left the dazed employee in there when he escaped.

In the next scene, Gus and Shawn are in an interrogation room. It’s revealed Pierre also paid for the rental car and gave Shawn some walking around money. They’ve also exchanged holiday/birthday presents.

In real life, there’s no way Shawn and Gus would be able to walk around freely after all this came to light.

As it is, he convinces them to take him and Gus back to the crime scene, and the duo finds Pierre in a closet.

Instead of them trying to overpowering him or simply staying up and having one of them scream, Shawn leaves his best friend alone in the closet with Pierre.

Naturally, Pierre escapes, and Gus has a bump on his head.

Shawn talks to the crown prosecutor’s wife, and the fact the safe contained only work documents and they weren’t taken is established.

At the hotel, Shawn makes a case for Pierre’s innocence, and Gus is even more uneasy about staying in the hotel. When they get to the room, they find Pierre waiting for them. He declares he knew Shawn would come around.

I don’t know how he could have heard their conversation, and so, I’m wondering if he took Shawn accepting the room as proof of Shawn believing him.

However, this is Shawn. When it comes to the big stuff, he has a strong moral code, but it’s not enough to keep him from accepting the room even if he did believe Pierre was guilty.

Suddenly, a woman comes out, and Pierre introduces her as his girlfriend. It’s established he met her when she was visiting someone in prison. Thanking them for helping him, she insists Pierre stays free before she leaves. Gus is freaked out about the whole them possibly having sex on his bed thing.

Again, I can’t blame him.

Offering to hire them to prove his innocence, he hilariously gives them permission to keep trying to capture him, as well.

Next, there’s someone at the door.

“She must have forgot her tongue,” Shawn jealously snipes. Heh.

No, it turns out to be Juliet. Shawn refuses to let her in, and understandably, Juliet makes it clear she’s not going to put up with his constant flip-flopping. She leaves.

What’s less understandable is why he didn’t claim to want a hotdog or something. Or he could have claimed Gus had a girl in the room.

I suppose he might have been unwilling to leave Gus alone a second time with Pierre, but even then, he could have said, ‘Gus, get your coat. Jules and I will drop you off at so-and-so, and then, she and I can talk.’

Pierre explains an intermediary gave him the job, and he’s hoping Shawn can find said middleman. Shawn agrees.

“And don’t have sex in our beds,” Gus orders.

Later, they’re with Mackintosh. He wonders aloud why hate him. They ask for help in finding the middleman. He reluctantly agrees. Sigh.

The next scene is unrealistic. They told Mackintosh they want to find a man they believe might be responsible for the murder, he found the information, and then, he just let two civilians walk away without sending police to the place he believes a potential murderer is at.

At the intermediary’s place, Pierre leaves them in the hallway. Hearing screaming, they go in to find him dangling the man from the ledge. It turns out the client is a crime-lord whose wife Pierre is sleeping with.

Even with later revelations in the series, I have to wonder how Pierre wasn’t caught years ago. He has no sense. Any attractive person with the right personality could play him like a patsy.

Dragging the intermediary back up, he releases the unconscious man onto the floor.

They hear sirens, and the three leave the hotel. Shawn tries to convince Pierre to turn himself in.

Pulling out an admittedly awesome Batman-type gun, Pierre uses it to disappear. Gus is annoyed, but I’m with Shawn in wondering where Pierre gets those awesome gadgets. The police pull up.

This time, Lassiter is present during the duo’s interrogation. Lassiter insults Canada (causing Mackintosh to compliment his suit, heh), blows off Shawn’s question of why Juliet isn’t present, and declares he’s going to take Pierre to, “Meet his maker.” Naturally, one of the officers is a little concerned Lassiter just made a death threat against a civilian.

Shawn does his psych shtick to reveal the crime-lord is involved, and he’s taken to an office with Mackintosh. It’s revealed they think the crime-lord killed the dead officer mentioned earlier.

This results in Shawn leading them all somewhere. He steals Mackintosh’s binoculars, and I twitch in sympathy as Mackintosh tries desperately to get them away from Shawn’s mishandling hands.

Shawn gives a speech.

“Is this how they do things in the state (states?),” an officer inquires.

“No,” Lassiter answers. “No, usually, it’s much less professional.”

Ha!

Going inside the house, they find the crime-lord dead with one of Pierre’s customary cigarettes in an ashtray.

There’s a cut to Gus and Shawn in the car. Shawn struggles with his faith in Pierre. Realising he might be in the car, they stop to check. He’s not.

However, he does appear from the bushes with his girlfriend pointing a gun at him. It turns out she was the true criminal mastermind. I feel oddly vindicated when Shawn literally calls Pierre a patsy.

Drawing Pierre’s gadget, Shawn shoots her. Running, the three end up at a cabin.

Inside, Pierre admits maybe he was looking for love.

Well, he still has time before Shawn goes to win Juliet’s heart.

Then, he decides to go confront his girlfriend in order to give them the opportunity to make a run for it. Gus likes this plan, and Shawn is strongly opposed.

Nevertheless, he goes through with it, and Shawn manages to knock her out. Pierre is shot, but it’s just a flesh wound.

The next scene is of Lassiter and Pierre handcuffed together. As Lassiter fills out a form, Pierre talks to Shawn. He’s confident he’ll get off scot-free, and he invites Shawn to lunch on Friday. Shawn promises to consider it.

Finally, Shawn goes to find Juliet, and he manages to win her over. However, they have trouble finding a place to have sex due to Juliet being understandably opposed to having sex in a room paid for by a criminal.

Neither can afford a cheap hotel? They can’t combine their money?

Despite the stupid, the unanswered, and the angsty, chemistry-less love storyline, I liked this episode.

Fin.


End file.
